


Stalker

by MyGayestThoughts



Series: Dustberry [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: (if you consider failed sexy time and figuring out a s e x u a l n e s s suggestive), Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Stalking, Suggestive stuff will happen though, because im pissed off about all the s e x in fanfics, can you tell im asexual now, can you tell theyre asexual now, cause a s e x u a l af, its not needed to show love! not needed to show affection! its not true love if they have sex! ahhh, kill me, probably death and violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGayestThoughts/pseuds/MyGayestThoughts
Summary: Dust decides that he needs Blue to love him, but doesn't really know how to get that love like a normal monster. So, knowing that, how will he get Blues love?





	Stalker

Oh, he was _beautiful_ , heavenly, pure. _Innocent._ He was an angel without wings, but Dust swore he could see the outline of them, fluffy and soft, welcoming him. He had done so much wrong, was haunted by his own personal demons, but the sweet beckoning of what had to be the smell of flowers combined with the unearthly creature seemed to quiet them. It cracked at the armor he had put up with all the LV he had earned. The angel looked in his direction, and- oh, his eyes! They were pools of swirling blue magic, comforting him and pulling him in. He must have startled the poor monster with his stare. The other skeleton looked away shyly, and once again Dust swore he saw the outline of wings, fluffing up in embarrassment. The movement broke Dust out of his daze, enough to make him realize how...good, good was the word- how good he felt in the aura of the monster. He hadn't felt ok in so long; he couldn't lose this, he was already addicted to how he felt around the skeleton. 

**I must have him.**

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to work on this for so long, and I finally started so high five for me! I tried to do this once for the blog I help with but I ended up wanting to restart it 2 chapters in, hopefully that won't happen this time! Expect a chapter in like two weeks since I'm really slow with writing chapters. (gunna take way more than 2 weeks)


End file.
